A quien yo quiero
by helenhr
Summary: Últimamente Gokudera andaba deprimido, tendría esto que ver con el beisbolista. ¡Terminado!
1. Dolor y mentiras

Buen día a todos los miembros del Fanfiction, esta es un pequeño delirio que me salió de un momento a otro de la mente…

Si! Ya sé que aún no he terminado mi SasuHina…. Simplemente no es mi culpa, piensen que quien inicio la otra historia fue mi bro por lo cual a mi no mucho se me ilumina el cerebro para continuarla…. Pero lo estoy intentando, lo juro! Por favor ténganme un poquitín de paciencia…. La terminare juro que lo hare… bueno como sea…. No he subido nada ya que sólo llevo 2 estúpidas páginas escritas… no se me ilumina…

Les aviso que este no es un SauHina, me he enamorado como psicópata de Katekyo, y bueno este es un YAOI… así que si no es gusta el boylove (amor de chicos, Chicoxchico, etc)

Porfa no lo lean… no deseo ofender a nadie.

Bueno primero que nada deseo comentarles lo que opino de cada personaje ya que según ese punto de vista la historia se irá moviendo, si hay alguna que no le parezca lo que pienso de cada personaje me disculpo pero es que así los veo. Si gustan pueden tonar las disque descripciones de los personajes dentro de la historia. La verdad no sé si aplique.

¿Quiénes son?

Hayato Gokudera:

Un tipo con voluntad fuerte pero frágil, con un ego y un orgullo que te hacen pensar que el tipo se cree demasiado; con una mecha corta y una boca muy grande, como toda persona de apariencia fuerte tiene un corazón demasiado sensible débil y estúpido; siempre tiende a encerrarse en una coraza de hierro y hielo, siempre relacionándose solo lo necesario con las otras personas, tratando de no encariñarse demasiado con alguna. Él vive con miedo de dejar que alguien entre a su corazón, miedo ya que él sabe que si deja entrar a alguien a su corazón y esta persona le traiciona este se rompería aún más de lo que ya está roto. El daría todo por las personas que logren atravesar esa capa, su lealtad su vida.

Puede llegar a ser demasiado autodestructivo, cuando no sabe cómo reaccionar con los sentimientos. Ya que él no se lleva bien con ellos, siempre intenta tenerlos bajo control.

El no es un santo, ha hecho muchas cosas malas, sucias, degradantes, etc. en su pasado. Puta si no fuera así La familia Vongola nunca se hubiere interesado en él.

Ha hecho tanto que el esta consiente que nadie tendría el valor de aceptarlo como pareja, nadie estaría dispuesto a meterse con sabiendo lo manchado que él esta. Y tampoco es que espere que alguien quiera algo con él, ya que él vive por su Decimo y la Vongola, nada más importan en su vida.

Takeshi Yamamoto:

Un tipo con un cuerazo que Dios me deja con la baba y la sangre brotando por la nariz. El clásico chico que nunca ha tenido preocupaciones sobrenaturales. Siempre ha tenido un padre que le ama con locura y le apoya sin dudas. Las grandes posibles preocupaciones de este chico se remonta a tres:

Tratar de pasar el grado.

Ayudar a su padre en el restaurante (Takesushi) (Siéntanse libres de corregirme si no es el nombre del local)

Convertirse en uno de los mejores jugadores de Baseball.

El es un chico distraído y de corazón gentil, distraído y directo al decir sus ideas; con falta de tacto por lo cual no nota cuando termina lastimando a las personas por su falta de cuidado ya que como mencione anteriormente es demasiado distraído.

El no conoces la palabra rendirse o perder, el muy idiota te jodera hasta que sedas ante él o hasta que él termine ganándote.

Simplemente es un idiota, piensa poco, es demasiado distraído…. Su preocupación mayor es descubrir la inmortalidad de los crustáceos.

Al ser una persona simple y gentil no duda en brindarte su amistad, y por lo anterior dicho el no aceptara un "no" de tu parte.

Como toda persona simple y dulce tiene una mecha larga sin embargo al conocer el final de esta mecha ten por seguro que te arrepentirás de por vida de haberle provocado. Él puede llegar a ser uno de los mejores asesinos de la Vongola, tan sólo si de verdad le interesara.

Capaz de llegar a realizar muchas cosas que tú no esperarías del "tierno, distraído y estúpido" chico si alguna de las personas que representan algo para él estan en problemas.

mmmm…. Redunde mucho tal vez…. Bueno ya con esto empezamos la historia… (Se esconde de los tomates)

**A quien yo quiero.**

Capítulo 1: Dolor y mentiras.

Las mañanas solían ser regularmente iguales desde que había llegado a Japón, le encantaba tener todo bajo control, era algo que siempre le había encantado. Y es que de esa manera era mucho más sencillo el poder proteger a su amado decimo, ya que una situación regular podría ser manejada con facilidad por su persona, claro que esto no indicaba que él no estuviera preparado para alguna sorpresa.

Él siempre estaría preparado para proteger a su decimo.

Pero era claro que las cosas que no estaban planificadas hacían que el trabajo fuera más difícil, todo aquello que no estaba planificado podría significar muchos problemas y posiblemente heridas demás o que alguien ajeno a la situación saliera involucrado. Cosa que a Gokudera no le parecía llamativo.

Bueno pero como siempre sus mañanas eran iguales, él se levantaba muy temprano, se tomaba unos segundos para mirar las fotos en su mesa de noche, le daba los buenos días a su madre (Una foto que por milagros de la vida había llegado a sus manos) y luego se entretenía unos minutos mirando una fotografía en la que se apreciaba a un chico, el cual estaba cubierto de sudor y sonreía.

Aún recordaba cuanto le había costado tomar esa foto. Dejaba que sus dedos se pasearan por la imagen para luego con un suspiro de decepción colocarla nuevamente en la mesa de noche. Cuantas veces había intentado deshacerse de esa foto… más nunca lo hacía… era lo único que tenia de él… lo único que podría obtener de "él".

Luego de su momento de debilidad, como Gokudera solía llamarle. Entraba a su ducha, se cambiaba y verificaba que todo en su departamento estuviera en su posición.

A diferencia de lo que cualquier persona imaginaria él era amante del orden y de la organización, el regularmente tenia todo ubicado donde era necesario, siempre dejaba su uniforme preparado desde un día antes, todos sus cuadernos y libros de texto en la su maletín. Así para él no significaba ningún problema el revisar que su casa quedara en perfecto orden antes de salir.

Sintió como algo peludo se froto contra sus piernas.

Bueno ahora que lo pensaba si había cambiado algo, era el hecho de que ahora tenia una nueva boca que alimentar, se movió hasta su refrigerador, sin sorprenderse que aparte de un litro leche no había nada más dentro de este.

Saco la caja de leche, la abrió y vertió lo suficiente en un recipiente para luego colocarlo en el piso para que Uri se alimentara. El gato/a (Les juro que aún no estoy segura del sexo del felino, si alguien me ayuda diciéndome este dato se lo agradeceré de por vida) ni lento ni perezoso corrió hasta el recipiente y comenzó a tomar el liquido blanco que este estaba. Se agacho para darle un pequeño mimo al felino.

¿Qué hare?-soltó al aire- es el ultimo litro que me queda… mmm… - como si el gato le hubiere entendido le miro fijamente, Ante lo cual el chico de cabellos plateado mostro una pequeña sonrisa, agradecía a Dios de que su relación con el animal fuera mejor que el inicio ya que de no ser así de seguro él ya se estaría quejando por los heridas que tendría su cara, acaricio al gato aún más- no te preocupes ya veré que hago para comprarte más leche…-

Dejo al animal degustando el liquido y él se dirigió hasta una pequeña libreta que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala, no importaba cuanto él hiciera un presupuesto el dinero que le era otorgado por la Vongola nunca alcanzaba hasta el fin del mes. Y bueno no era su culpa el precio de la dinamita no era tan poco que se diga, además de esto estaba el pago del alquiler, el detergente que utilizaba para lavar su ropa, la comida de Uri, el pago de los recibos necesarios (luz, agua y teléfono) y por ultimo quedaba su propio alimento.

Era bueno que de vez en cuando su decimo le solicitara que le diera tutorías sobre alguna materia, ya que él comía lo suficiente ese día para soportar el siguiente día sin consumir nada. Y gracias a eso lograba que el dinero se estirara más. Reviso la libreta con mucho cuidado para verificar los gastos que había hecho este mes, si todo estaba en orden según el papel todavía debían haber unos $10 dólares en su cuenta, bueno $15 dólares pero es que el puto cajero siempre le timaba dinero cuando el sacaba por lo cual estaba seguro que no le dejaría sacar los $15.

Con esos $10 dólares bien le compraba 2 litros de leche a Uri, lo cual sería suficiente para el animal por lo menos durante uno días. Reviso el calendario y se suponía que el nuevo deposito a su cuenta sería dentro de 5 días, lo cual le indicaba que no andaba tan mal, cuando la leche se acabará ya tendría para comprar más.

Él podría vivir un par de días sin comer, eso era seguro…

Miro el reloj de su pared, ya era hora de salir para ir a recoger a su amado decimo, tomo su mochila verifico que todas las ventanas quedarán cerradas y aseguradas, cuando busco a su gato este ya no estaba habiendo dejando cuenco en el que había tomado leche vacío, miro hacia el mueble y vio su gear se coloco el cinturón junto al que ya andaba puesto y salió de la casa.

Bajo con tranquilidad las escaleras, él vivía en el segundo nivel de un bloque de departamentos, departamentos con una o dos habitaciones y una sala-comedor, la verdad lo suficiente grandes para vivir.

Gokudera-kun, ¿Ya para la escuela?-escucho una voz a su espalda. Él se giro para ver a una señora de edad ya avanzada que pasaba una escoba de un lado a otro. El simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- Que te vaya bien pequeño…- dijo la señora mientras le daba una pequeña caricia en el cabello.

Muchas gracias… Tenga un buen día Hanabi-san…- Con esto dicho el joven empezó su camino hacia la casa de su decimo.

Gokudera en realidad estaba agradecido con la anciana, ya que el que una persona le alquile un departamento a un adolecente era en realidad difícil, él había pasado por muchos problemas al llegar a Japón ya que nadie quería alquilarle un departamento o pieza a un adolecente con apariencia de problemático, sin embargo la vieja había sido muy amable y le había dicho que si le podía alquilar un departamento, lo cual le había salvado; tal vez por esa razón él siempre era amable y respetuoso con la anciana, aun cuando con todos los demás vecinos era un patán sin motivo alguno.

No era su culpa, el simplemente era así.

Llego hasta el hogar de su jefe y se quedo esperando en la puerta, a los minutos escucho como este gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se había dormido. Luego se escuchaba al menor de los Sawada corriendo hasta el comedor para 15 minutos después salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

¡Buenos días Decimo!-saludo alegremente.

¡Buenos días Tsuna!- se escucho a su espalda.

Gokudera salto de improvisto mirando de mala manera al beisbolista ¿En qué momento el chico había llegado? El no noto hasta que hablo.

¡Buenos días Gokudera y Yamamoto!-

Yamamoto dirigió su mirada hasta los ojos verdes que le miraban con molestia, su rostro mostro una sonrisa de 100 wats, al tiempo que su brazo se posaba sobre los hombros del albino.

¡Buenos días 'Dera!-

¡No me llames así yankubaka!- odiaba que Yamamoto le nombrara de aquella manera como si ellos fueran muy cercanos, y odiaba aún más el que este siempre colocara su brazo en esa posición. La razón por la cual Gokudera odiaba que Yamamoto lo tocara ya que luego su piel quedaba con un cosquilleo bastante agradable. Lo cual sólo lo hacia sentirse mal. El espero que después del insulto Yamamoto se alejara, más eso no paso este le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro mientras murmuraba que el experto en bombas era de verdad muy interesante.

Porque rayos Yamamoto siempre parecía contradecir sus planes no lo entendía. Casi todas las personas reaccionaban según como él imaginaba, aunque sea una vez, sin embargo por más que imaginara con Yamamoto eso no pasaba el chico japonés nunca había reaccionado según sus pensamientos, eso le intrigaba y molestaba.

Entre peleas entre ambos chicos y suplicas del "cielo" para que ellos se calmaran llegaron al instituto en el cual estudiaban. En los tres años que habían compartido juntos habían pasado ya muchas cosas, por fin Tsuna estaba saliendo con Kyoko (la cual sorprendió diciendo que desde hace tiempo había esperado una confesión más civilizada de Tsuna, vamos que confesarte a la niña de tus sueños en Boxers no era muy romántico, para decirle que sí quería andar con él) por lo cual muchas veces Gokudera terminaba caminando hacia su casa con Yamamoto, pues por cosas se le había hecho costumbre el esperarle para luego irse juntos. Habían ocasiones en las que incluso comían sólo ellos dos juntos, esto aunque él no quisiera ya que el beisbolista era muy terco y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Como lo odiaba…

Odiaba que siempre lo arrastrara a comer con él, a pasar más tiempo con él…

Odiaba como luego le empezaba a comentar algo sobre alguna chica... que posiblemente le gustaba…

Y lo odiaba más al cuando le decía que si quería podían salir los tres juntos (Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto) en una cita triple. A lo que Gokudera siempre respondía que no tenía interés. Al inicio le contestaba diciéndole que no tenía pareja pero ya se había aburrido de escuchar al moreno decirle que eso no era ningún problema que él con gusto le presentaría a una niña.

Eso le dolía aún más a Gokudera, le odiaba por causarle ese dolor…

Gokudera era homosexual, la verdad él se había percatado de eso unos meses después de haberse ido de su casa, por cosa de la vida, detalles que no le gustan mucho el recordar. Y la verdad para él no era un problema, bien le gustaban los tipos y eso no quitaba que el fuera un malhablado, mafioso y de sangre caliente; que seguramente te rompería la boca y un par de huesos si le decías algo que le molestaba.

Normalmente era la gente de su alrededor la que se sentía molesta o incomoda por que el fuera así. Por dada razón el mantenía esto en secreto.

Por esta razón Gokudera dentro de si sabia que estaba mal el permitir que el otro se acercara tanto a él, Gokudera desde el inicio había tenido cierto gusto por Yamamoto, Yamamoto era justamente como le gustaban los tipos a Gokudera. Altos, con buen cuerpo, de piel tostada. Y eso justamente hacia que Gokudera lo tratara tan mal, pero el imbécil nunca entendió de que Gokudera no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Eso era peligroso que tal si Gokudera hacia algo que alertaba a los demás de que sus gustos eran diferentes. El sabia que el decimo y los demás le habían aceptado con su temperamento y personalidad psicópata ¿Pero acaso serian capaces de aceptarlo si se enteraran que sus gustos eran distintos?

No lo sabía y la verdad no quería probar su suerte. Porque a Gokudera de verdad le gustaba Yamamoto, le gustaba mucho. Le había agarrado tanto cariño al idiota, y ni siquiera se percato en que momento él se empezó a encariñar con el moreno.

Maldito estúpido…

Pero claro esta que nunca le diría nada, había llegado a pensar en una época que tal vez el moreno también se sentía atraído a él, por las actitudes de este tenia con el peli plateado, siempre buscándolo, siempre tratando de llevarse bien con el, siempre pisándole los talones.

Gokudera recuerda bien como un día hace seis meses él estaba decidido a decirle a Yamamoto que sentía algo hacia él, primero pensó en decírselo en lo que esperaba al decimo en la entraba de su casa, pero extrañamente Yamamoto no apareció en esa ocasión. Luego pensó en decirle durante el almuerzo ya que imaginaba que su decimo comería con Kyoko, lo cual fue así.

Yamamoto apareció más tarde en el salón, y muy entusiasta le pidió a Gokudera que subiera con él a la terraza para poder comer ya que debía contarle algo muy importante. Gokudera imagino que le contaría algún suceso en el mundo del baseball. O algo muy estúpido. Para Gokudera la idea de la terraza no era mala luego que el idiota terminara de contarle que su equipo preferido había ganado o que él había comprando una nueva pelota, él le diría a Yamamoto que le gustaba.

Y de según sus planes el idiota le diría que él también sentía algo.

Para Gokudera fue grande el golpe cuando Yamamoto le conto muy entusiasmado que el día anterior él había tenido sexo por primera vez con una chica, de la cual Gokudera no tenia conocimiento y según el moreno dijo era la novia de este desde hacia ya un mes.

Lo primero que Gokudera pensó fue que como demonios era posible que él no supiera nada de la dichosa niña.

El moreno luego le explico que no había sido idea de él, ya que según lo que logro entender la chica se iría de la ciudad y quería que se primera vez fuera con Yamamoto, aun cuando su relación llegara a fracasar con la distancia que ellos tendrían.

_Pero espero que podamos mantenernos juntos… creo que ella es la indicada…- _Había concluido diciendo Yamamoto

Gokudera sintió como el piso tembló a sus pies, otra vez Yamamoto había actuado de una manera distinta a las pensadas. Sintió como una espina se le clavo en el pecho, quería gritarle que era un imbécil por presumirle, por decirle que todas sus planificaciones de tener una posible pareja se habían venido abajo.

Gokudera se sintió estúpido él se había imaginado todo de manera distinta. Él se había imaginado diciéndole a Yamamoto que le gustaba, luego Yamamoto le abrazaría diciéndole que el también sentía lo mismo se besarían… y bueno quien quitaba que ocurriera lo que tenia que pasar…

Sintió como la garganta le quemaba por llorar, como siempre él de estúpido creaba castillos en nubes y estos se venían abajo. Y siempre al final el único herido y sólo era él.

_Ya te habías tardado yakunbaka…- _

Fue todo lo que atino a decir mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía, de repente toda su hambre había desaparecido. Yamamoto ante eso reacciono sorprendido y empezó a consultarle que hacia cuanto tiempo que Gokudera ya lo había hecho, si el conocía a la "niña"

"Maldito pendejo" fue todo lo que le cruzo por la mente a Gokudera cuando vio a Yamamoto tan interesado, diciendo que esas son cosas que los amigos deben contarse. Cuando la paciencia le colmo él le termino gritando diciéndole.

_Fue cuando tenia 9 años…-_ "y con un hombre…" había concluido Gokudera en su mente

El recuerda como Yamamoto se sorprendió al inicio más luego con una sonrisa picara le dijo cosas "Gokudera es un calenturiento" "Gokudera si que es activo" no imbécil soy pasivo… pensó el peli plateado.

Esa tarde cuando su decimo le había dicho que él se iría con Kyoko, Gokudera tomo sus cosas y salió huyendo del instituto. Puta de seguro el haber estado viendo demasiadas novelas fresas le había afectado, todo se había jodido, Yamamoto nunca sabría el tiempo que el paso como maniaco pensando que era un idiota por sentir algo por el moreno, cuantas veces dejo de comer, cuantas veces dejo las puntas de sus dedos a carne viva por morderse y arrancarse las uñas.

Las veces que el se había negado a si mismo que sentía algo más que gustar por Yamamoto.

Todo para llegar a la conclusión que si sentía algo fuerte por el moreno. Y todo para saber que el idiota se había acostado con quien sabe que niña y se lo había presumido en su cara.

Ese día decidió que como fuera olvidaría a Yamamoto, pero hasta ahora no había podido. Maldito idiota por más que Gokudera intentara alejarse de él, por más que le tratará mal él muy maldito parecía valerle madre y seguía detrás de él presionándole para ser su amigo.

Ese día Gokudera escucho como siempre como su decimo, que extrañamente hoy estaba comiendo con ellos, hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su novia. Yamamoto le respondía que le envidiaba.

Como era de esperarse la relación que había tenido con su "primer" novia no había durado mucho después de que ella se fuera de la ciudad. Y al parecer Yamamoto aún estaba en la búsqueda de la "indicada"

Gokudera nunca era participe de esas conversaciones. Después de todo no tenia nada que decir. No le gustaba mentir, además no ganaría absolutamente nada fingiendo ante su decimo que el también esperaba a una "indicada" cuando en realidad la letra final de la palabra era otra.

Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaria su jefe. O como podría llegar a reaccionar Yamamoto.

* * *

Yamamoto sentía que algo andaba mal con Gokudera de un momento a otro el chico parecía estar metido en una terrible depresión, no estaba seguro en que momento empezó a notarlo, quizás fue cuando noto que este se quedaba viendo a la nada durante horas, o tal vez fue cuando noto el estado en el que las manos del chico estaban, sus dedos casi sin uñas. O tal vez cuando noto que este se estaba poniendo más delgado, el chico de por si era delgado lo cual hacia preocuparse por este hecho.

También se podía sumar el hecho de que ahora parecía fumar más de lo que regularmente fumaba.

El confirmo sus pensamientos el día que Tsuna le comento que sentía que algo andaba mal con el italiano. Pero como siempre por más que intentara que este se abriera a él y le comentara sus problemas el chico no lo hacia, este actuaba como que no le llamaba la atención el abrirse más a otros.

Pensó en invitarlo en una cita triple con alguna niña en la cual este tuviere interés, de seguro eso lo reanimaría, pero tal parecía que eso tampoco llamaba la atención del chico.

No le gustaba que su amigo estuviera así.

Empezó a prestarle más de su atención al menor, notando como parecía que los ojos de este ocultaban muchas cosas, tantas que era imposible el saber cual de todas era la que le agobiaba en ese momento.

De un día a otro se dio cuenta que siempre que Gokudera leía un libro tatareaba alguna canción, dependiendo el estado de animo que tuviera incluso la entonaba, Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que la voz de Gokudera a pesar de ser grave sonaba muy bien al entonar canciones, canciones que el no conocía, ya que Gokudera solía sólo cantar canciones en ingles o italiano. Rara vez escuchaba alguna canción japonesa salir de sus labios, y en las dos únicas ocasiones que eso había pasado, Yamamoto había sentido que el corazón le hacia añicos ambas canciones decían cosas tristes y solitarias. Hablaban de dolor, esas ocasiones le hicieron preguntarse si todas las canciones que el entonaba sin importar el idioma eran tristes; sin embargo cuando Gokudera cantaba su cara mostraba seriedad por lo cual no era posible el saber si cantaba por inercia la primera canción que le venia a la cabeza o tal vez estaba tratando de decir algo.

Yamamoto no lo sabía.

Y extrañamente le dolía no saber eso.

* * *

Los 5 días, en los que la Vongola tendría que haber depositado su cuota mensual, pasaron y en la cuenta de Gokudera no se vio reflejado ningún ingreso. Se preocupo mucho hasta que recibió una llamada de una de las agentes de la Vongola quien le indico que el recibiría su cuota hasta dentro de 10 días ya que el presupuesto había tenido una baja, baja de la cual no estaba segura la razón por la cual había pasado.

Gokudera le agradeció a la chica, y le dijo que el seria paciente. Al colgar la llamada lo primero que pensó fue en Uri, extrañamente la gata/o había comido menos de lo común, como si hubiera presentido que esto iba a pasar. Por lo cual aún tenía un poco de leche en el refrigerador, no sabía cuánto duraría, esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente.

El se acerco a su fregadero y se tomo dos vasos de agua. El agua le mantendría vivo (ya llevaba dos días en dieta de agua) un ser humano puede vivir mucho tiempo sólo con agua.

Científicamente comprobado…- soltó al aire, algo así como el recuerdo de algo anteriormente escuchado.

Lo que sí tendría que controlar iba a ser el uso de su dinamita, ya que sin esta le resultaría un problema defender a su decimo. Dividió las municiones actuales hasta formar 10 grupos con la misma cantidad de piezas, utilizaría uno por día, pero si en ese día no se presentaba una verdadera necesidad no las utilizaría, ya que al final de cuentas, él no sabía cuando la Vongola realizaría el depósito a su cuenta.

Durante dos días todo resulto como él lo había planificado, fue a estudiar, cuido a su decimo, fingió estar interesado en las clases; Compartió el receso con Yamamoto, El beisbolista le había preguntado la razón por la cual él no comía, a lo que Gokudera muy inteligentemente contesto que había desayunado mucho en su casa, compartió el camino de regreso con Yamamoto a su casa. Sin embargo el tercer día fue diferente.

Desde que se había despertado se había sentido cansado, se sentía débil. Sin embargo eso no impidió el hecho de ir a traer a su decimo, durante las clases no presto la mínima atención, ya que no podía, ya estaba empezando a ver lucecitas. A la hora del almuerzo, Tsuna comento que quería comer con Kyoko, por lo cual se alejo de ellos.

Lo verdaderamente terrible pasó cuando Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban subiendo las gradas para comer en la azotea, Gokudera empezó a perder el enfoque de la espalda de Yamamoto, esta se mostraba ante él cada vez más borrosa. Las lucecitas se hicieron presente, él sabía lo que pasaba, no era primera vez… estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Yama… mo… to…- fue todo lo que dijo cuando su mundo se volvió oscuro.

Ante la voz suave Yamamoto se giro, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando noto que Gokudera estaba cayendo hacia atrás, como pudo se lanzo y logro agarrar la muñeca de este antes de que cayera por las escaleras.

Logro coger a Gokudera y aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo, Gokudera era en realidad liviano y delgado. Gokudera Parecía una muñeca sin vida. Lanzo su comida al piso y cargo a Gokudera, de forma en la que se carga a una novia, la cabeza de Gokudera cayó hacia atrás mostrando en este acto que estaba completamente inconsciente.

Yamamoto corrió hacia la enfermería, por suerte la enfermera estaba ahí, esta al ver a Yamamoto con Gokudera en brazos le indico que le pusiera en una de las camas.

La enfermera realizo un chequeo general, por lo cual le quito la camisa a Gokudera. Ella soltó un exclamación de sorpresa al ver el torso del chico desnudo.

Gokudera poseía una piel completamente blanca, se notaba que debía ser muy suave. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, tanto de Yamamoto como de la enfermera era el hecho de que las costillas del chico eran claramente visibles. Ella le reviso con cuidado. Luego de hacer unas anotaciones dirigió su mirada hacia Yamamoto.

¿Eres su amigo?-obvio no… que mujer mas tonta

Si…-

¿Sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo él no come?- Yamamoto le miro con preocupación y negó con la cabeza- la razón del desmayo son inicios de desnutrición… no se cuanto lleva sin comer… pero me imagino que ya han de ser un par de días… no puedo hacer nada más que darle suero, pero por el momento la escuela no tiene suero para inyectarle por lo cual sólo le puedo dar unos sobres… -ella se acerco a Gokudera y le acaricio el cabello- lo mejor es llevarle a su casa, de seguro su madre podrá darle algo… ¿sabes a donde vive?-

Si….-

Te escribiré un permiso y podrás dárselo a su orientador para que puedas salir con él…- le miro fijamente- ¿Le puedes llevar tú o mejor llamo a sus familiares?-

¡Yo lo llevo!- contesto Yamamoto sabiendo que aunque llamaran a la casa de Gokudera no contestaría nadie, ya que el chico vivía sólo.

Presento el permiso al maestro, con la prisa él olvido comentarle a Tsuna que se iría antes con Gokudera, tomo tanto su maletín como el de Gokudera regreso a la enfermería y tomo los sobres de suero, luego cogió en sus brazos a Gokudera. Ahora comprendía por qué el chico era tan ligero.

Salió rápidamente del edificio, en 10 minutos ya estaba frente al departamento del italiano, le coloco en el piso mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas de este buscando las llaves del lugar. Al encontrarles abrió la puerta y cogió nuevamente al más bajo.

Yamamoto se sorprendió al ver el lugar, estaba muy ordenado, y era un poco grande. Cerró la puerta tras sí, coloco a Gokudera en uno de los muebles que estaban en el living, lanzo su mochila y la del otro chico hacia un lado. Para poder moverse con mayor facilidad. Registro el lugar hasta que dio con la habitación del chico. De igual manera que el living la habitación estaba en completo orden, el cuarto era pequeño, había una cama individual al lado de una mesita de noche en donde habían 3 portarretratos, una foto era de una joven de cabellos plateados y sonrisa dulce, dedujo que esta era la madre de Gokudera, había una foto de todos los guardianes con Tsuna en medio.

Yamamoto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

En el tercer portarretrato estaba él. Yamamoto tomo entre sus manos el objeto, en esta se miraba un Yamamoto un tanto sudoroso y con su mega sonrisa, de seguro esa foto había sido tomada en una de sus prácticas de beisbol.

¿En qué momento había sido tomada esa foto?

¿Qué hacia una foto suya en la mesa de noche de Gokudera?

¿Acaso el italiano no le odiaba?

Regreso a la sala, sólo para encontrar a Gokudera aún dormido. Lo levanto y lo llevo hasta el cuarto. Lo deposito con suavidad en la cama y luego salió del cuarto. En el living también se encontraba la cocina y el comedor, ya que eran una sola habitación. Yamamoto se acerco al refrigerador, y le abrió.

No había nada… nada más que un litro de leche empezado. Reviso en todas las gavetas y repisas.

Nada.

No había nada comestible.

Se paso la mano por el cabello ¿Desde hace cuando Gokudera no comía? Es decir el ya había notado desde hace unos días que Gokudera no almorzaba. Gokudera siempre decía que era porque desayunaba mucho.

Que estúpido había sido al no haber notado las mentiras de Gokudera.

Continuara…

La musa me ha golpeado con fuerza…. Nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto… bueno… este fue el fruto de una semana… Estoy planeando hacer sólo tres capítulos… Cuatro a lo mucho…

¿Qué les pareció?

No me queda bien el BL… U_U


	2. Porque los años pasan

Capitulo2: Porque los años pasan.

Gokudera despertó sintiéndose completamente mareado, se sentó en su cama y se paso la mano por el cabello, "¿en qué momento llegue a mi casa?" fue todo lo que se le cruzo por la cabeza, se levanto y se quito tanto la camisa como el pantalón, los cuales estaban incómodamente mojados en sudor, ya que estaba en su casa se quedo sólo en bóxers y se coloco una camisa desmangada vieja la cual ya tenía hoyos regados por toda la superficie.

Salió de su habitación descubriendo que aún no era tan noche como imagino que seria. Camino con tranquilidad saco un vaso y lo lleno de agua, se bebió toda de un tiro y luego camino hasta la ventana que daba hacia la calle y se tiro el piso, le dolía el estomago, en realidad tenía mucha hambre, su estomago emitió un rugido vergonzoso, todo lo que pudo hacer fue poner sus brazos alrededor de su estomago y apretarlo con fuerza.

Solo soporta un poco más… vamos no es primera vez que aguantamos hambre… -sintió el acido en su esófago- vamos… hemos tenido peores…-

Gokudera…-

Gokudera se levanto tan rápido del piso que se mareo y vio luces, tuvo que agarrase de uno de sus muebles para no caer nuevamente al piso. Como pudo enfoco su mirada frente a él se encontraba Yamamoto el cual tenía sus brazos extendidos como esperando una señal para tirarse sobre él para que no cayera.

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Te desmayaste cuando íbamos a almorzar… -

¿ha?- se paso la mano por el cabello- eso sigue sin explicar la razón de porque estás aquí…- Gokudera se poso un cigarro en la boca de esta manera podría tal vez controlar la asquerosa sensación de malestar que tenía en su estomago. Sin embargo antes de poder encender el cigarro la mano de Yamamoto le había tomado de la muñeca alejando el encendedor del cigarro. Gokudera miro de mala manera al moreno, estaba a punto de decirle un par de groserías cuando Yamamoto hablo.

¿Desde hace cuanto que no comes?-

¿ha?- Gokudera solo lo miro con curiosidad como si no entendiera lo que el mayor le decía. Ante esto Yamamoto tomo al italiano por los hombros apretándole con fuerza.

¡¿Desde hace cuantos días que no comes?!-

¿Y a ti que te importa?- fue todo lo que el italiano contesto, haciendo que el agarre del mayor en sus hombros se volviera aún más fuerte, lo cual lanzo un leve golpe de dolor por el cuerpo del italiano. Este miro a Yamamoto notando que en los ojos de este se mostraba preocupación.

Varias cosas se cruzaron por su mente, la primera fue que por qué demonios Yamamoto estaba en su casa, y por qué este mostraba tanta preocupación. En su estado actual se podría decir que su cerebro no analizaba con rapidez y hasta creaba situaciones no muy lógicas (esto está comprobado científicamente) por lo cual sólo una idea se paso por su mente.

¡Estoy soñando!- exclamo el italiano dejando a Yamamoto sorprendido- si… es un sueño, por eso estas tu aquí… -dijo mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Yamamoto, este solo pego un pequeño salto ante el contacto de la palma de Gokudera con su mejilla- estoy soñando… estoy tan hecho mierda que te necesito para sentirme mejor… -

Yamamoto estaba a punto de negar nuevamente o de decir algo para hacer entender al italiano que en realidad no era un sueño, sin embargo nuevamente nada pudo salir de su boca cuando sintió como con rapidez este se libraba de su agarre y se lanzaba contra su pecho abrazándole de manera desesperada.

¿G-Gokudera?-

Como quisiera poder abrazarte de esta manera en realidad… Yamamoto…- Gokudera levanto su mirada, Yamamoto se sorprendió al notar la desesperación que mostraban los ojos del chico, las obres verdes brillaban de una manera que este nunca había visto antes.

No supo como paso pero de repente él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa y el italiano estaba sentado sobre su regazo y había colocado su cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de abrazarle. Este repetía la misma frase una y otra vez haciendo que fuera imposible para él el poder moverse.

Takeshi… te amo… Takeshi… te amo…- sintió algo cálido en su hombro…- por lo menos aquí si me correspondes…-

De un momento a otro los labios de Gokudera se posaron sobre los de él en un contacto suave y delicado, un pequeño roce que hizo que por fin las neuronas del beisbolista se activaran reaccionando de la única manera posible que él conocía. Se levanto con rapidez botando en el movimiento a Gokudera el cual cayó fuertemente contra el piso. Gokudera se quejo y levanto la mirada, sintió que su corazón se exprimía con fuerzas cuando vio a Yamamoto limpiándose los labios con fuerza y mirándole con lo que Gokudera dedujo "asco"

Yo te vine a dejar porque después que te desmayaste la enfermera dijo que estabas mal… así que cuando te vine a dejar saque tus llaves y luego te traje comida porque aquí no tenias nada… -

Yamamoto yo… yo…-

Aquí no ha pasado nada… si… simplemente finjamos que no ha pasado nada… - Yamamoto se alejo del italiano para sacar un poco de sushi que había traído de su tienda.

Nunca me corresponderás… ¿verdad?… - fue un suave susurro pero aun así se escucho la quebrada voz del italiano en medio de la habitación.

La verdad finjamos que esto no paso Gokudera… tu no dijiste nada… porque para mí lo que tu dijiste no tiene mayor significado… -

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que no se escucho nada tanto del italiano como del moreno, Yamamoto se acerco hasta el italiano ya que lo noto temblando, al estar un poco cerca pudo notar las gotas que estaban llenado del piso, ya que este aún no se había levantado desde que había sido aventado, no podía verle a la cara porque este estaba de espaldas a él.

¿Gokudera?-

Por favor… vete…- fue todo lo que el italiano le dijo.

Yamamoto sin decir nada tomo su mochila y salió del departamento. Gokudera solo pudo tirarse nuevamente al piso y agarrarse el pecho con fuerza. Ahora le dolía aún más el cuerpo. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo…

Eres un idiota Hayato…-

Como esperaba que Yamamoto le correspondiera, eso no se iba a dar, nadie tendría interés en tener algo que ver con él, no después de todo lo que había hecho. Quien quería a alguien tan sucio y usado como él.

Al siguiente día Gokudera no se presento en el instituto, Yamamoto había dormido poco la noche anterior, lo ocurrido con Gokudera se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, por lo cual para él lo mejor fue eso, que Gokudera no se presentara. Tsuna le había comentado que Gokudera le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que él estaba enfermo y no se sentía muy bien por lo cual no podría asistir a clases por un rato.

Ese día una niña se le declaro a Yamamoto, y el inmediatamente le dijo que si…

Desde el día de ayer no podía quitarse la sensación que había provocado el tener los cálidos labios del italiano sobre los suyos… por lo cual lo mejor era sustituirlos con los de otra persona. Eso pensó él. Tsuna le ofreció ir a visitar al técnico en bombas para verificar si estaba bien, a lo cual Yamamoto negó comentándole que ese día había empezado a salir con una niña y le había prometido llevarla a comer algo.

Tsuna le felicito y le sonrió, diciendo que tal vez en otra ocasión seria. Cosa que quizás no fue la más inteligente ya que cuando Tsuna llego a la casa de Gokudera y este le recibo con una gran alegría.

Cosa que no evito que Tsuna se percatara de la ojeras y de lo hinchado de los ojos del guardián, y como todo buen amigo se excuso con Gokudera diciendo que Yamamoto no había ido con el porqué había empezado una relación con una niña.

Tsuna supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien cuando noto que el rostro de Gokudera mostraba sorpresa y como luego de manera inmediata los ojos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas que brotaron de manera incontrolable… por más que Tsuna le consulto a Gokudera la razón de sus lagrimas sólo consiguió que este le sonriera y le digiera que no pasaba nada. Que simplemente le dolía un poco aún la cabeza, pero que ya pasaría.

Gokudera…-

En serio decimo no es nada… he salido de peores…-

A la semana Gokudera regreso al instituto. A la semana cuando ellos se volvieron a encontrar Yamamoto tenía miedo de que Gokudera se mostrara de alguna manera distinto a la regular, sin embargo todo fue muy normal aún se veía mal, se le notaba aún más delgado de lo que se le había visto antes y aún cuando había cierto brillo faltante en las orbes verdes todo en las acciones del chico fueron regulares nada era raro se comporto de manera regular (pesado, tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra), por lo cual Yamamoto prefirió también fingir que lo que había pasado entre ellos, en donde el italiano se le había confesado había sido sólo un "mal" sueño. A la hora del almuerzo se quedo solo fumando un cigarro ya que tanto su amado decimo como el idiota comerían con sus respectivas novias.

El simplemente sonrió y no dijo nada, cuando tanto su decimo como el idiota le dijeron que no comerían con él. Gokudera simplemente salió del salón antes de ellos para fumarse un cigarro en la azotea, por lo cual nunca noto la mirada preocupada de Yamamoto a su espalda.

"Esto es lo mejor… es lo mejor…" era todo lo que cruzaba la mente del joven beisbolista. Y se lo continúo diciendo por mucho tiempo.

Para Gokudera no fue fácil el fingir al inicio, pero a la larga se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera nacido como mafioso el hubiera tenido un gran futuro como actor, que actor o payaso, es más reconocido que aquel que logra fingir sonrisas tan creíbles que hasta las personas más cercanas a él, y que dicen conocerle, se las tragan sin dudar. Sin saber cómo pasaron días, luego meses y de poco en poco pasaron 5 años.

Para Gokudera fue duro el hecho de que Yamamoto siguió como si nada, de vez en cuando miraba al japonés salir con chicas una vez incluso le vio dándose un amonton con una, ese día fue como si algo se le clavara en el pecho, el dolor que sintió fue completamente odioso, hasta ese día el había pensado que quizás había logrado olvidar lo que sentía por chico beisbolista, pero el dolor que sintió al ver tal escena le dio un duro golpe contra la tierra. Él aun sentía algo fuerte por Yamamoto, algo que le hacía sonreír como idiota cuando miraba al más alto hacer alguna estupidez o cuando le miraba jugar, la verdad era que cuando Yamamoto estaba en la cancha de béisbol parecía que brillaba e incluso su sonrisa era de lo más hermosa.

Gokudera se mintió a sí mismo por mucho tiempo de que por fin había logrado olvidar al beisbolista, sin embargo esta pantalla se vino abajo cuando Yamamoto por fin asesino a una persona.

Eso será algo que nunca se le va a olvidar al italiano, el siempre recordara cuando su decimo le había encargado a Yamamoto una misión que no se miraba muy complicada; él debía de dar apoyo a una de las familias aliadas de los Vongola, una familia muy pequeña, nada serio ya lo había hecho antes. Desde el inicio Gokudera había sentido una pequeña presión, había algo como un presentimiento que le hacía sentirse no muy cómodo con la misión, incluso antes de que Yamamoto se fuera él le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, a lo cual Yamamoto sólo había reaccionado al principio sorprendiéndose, ya que el tono de voz usado por el italiano era uno no muy común, sin embargo era un tono de voz suave y cálida, llena de preocupación, el mismo tono de voz que Gokudera había usado para confesársele.

Ante el pequeño recuerdo, Yamamoto solo se había alejado rápidamente de Gokudera, ya habían pasado 5 años, era imposible para Yamamoto que Gokudera aún sintiera algo por él. Sin embargo la expresión adolorida que se cruzo por unos segundos por el rostro del italiano, causada por su alejamiento repentino, le dijo más que suficiente. Gokudera luego como pudo mostro una cara de indiferencia.

"Sólo te dije que tuvieras cuidado imbécil…"dijo de manera molesta para luego alejarse de él.

La misión al inicio había sido de lo más sencilla. Sin embargo de un momento a otro se complico la cantidad de rivales se vio aumentada en gran manera, Yamamoto vio como cayeron dos de sus aliados. Si él no tomaba las cosas en serio de seguro morirían más tuvo que golpear con más fuerza, aplicar más fuerza a su espada… al terminar, sin saber cómo ya que por unos instantes perdió la percepción del tiempo y su propia conciencia, se encontró con un cuerpo sin vida a sus pies por los claros cortes en el cuerpo él supo que quien había tomado la vida del hombre había sido él. Al levantar la mirada noto que no eras sólo un cuerpo eran varios, escucho como sus aliados daban felicitaciones y agradecimientos para él. Más él no se sintió feliz, un peso horrible se hizo presente en su pecho y sintió las ganas de llorar comiéndole la garganta como pudo se despidió de sus aliados con destino a la base Vongola.

Al regresar a la base Vongola el se había mostrado un poco ido, cuando Gokudera supo lo que había pasado, ante la mirada sorprendida de su decimo había salido corriendo a buscar a Yamamoto, lo encontró en la enfermería atendiendo él sólo, ya que no había enfermeras ni médicos en ese momento, sus heridas; Gokudera sintió como su corazón se encogió al ver al beisbolista lleno de sangre, corrió hasta su lado, lo primero que hizo, lo cual estuvo fue de lugar, fue abrazar fuertemente a Yamamoto por la espalda, el japonés soltó un gruñido de dolor, más no retiro las manos del italiano de su cuerpo.

Te curare… siéntate en la camilla…- fue todo lo que dijo Gokudera luego de soltarle.

Las manos de Gokudera se encargaron de retirar la camisa sucia y de limpiar cada pequeña herida que logro encontrar en el cuerpo. Vendo su torso y atendió una pequeña herida, que de seguro dejaría cicatriz, que ahora adornaba el mentón del más alto.

Listo… -dijo satisfecho- ahora ya no tendrás ninguna infección… solo es difícil la primera vez… luego se te hace sencillo…- le dijo tratando de levantarle el animo

¿Fue difícil para ti?-

Se podría decir… pero bueno eso fue hace tanto tiempo… la verdad no importa más…-

¿Hace cuanto?-

mmmm… si no me equivoco tenía como 9 años la primera vez que mate a alguien…- dijo mientras se ponía el dedo en el mentón recordando- después de la primera vez las demás te salen sombrando y hasta pierdes la cuenta… es ellos o tu, ellos o las personas que te importan-

Yamamoto guardo silencio, y recordó que mientras él y Tsuna jugaban y estudiaban como cualquier otro de sus amigos Gokudera ya tenía que valerse por sí sólo; lo cual le aterraba él no sabía que tantas cosas había hecho Gokudera en su vida.

Yamamoto sin embargo se mantenía medio ido y en silencio, por lo cual Gokudera se encargo de informarle al decimo el estado del chico y que este le llevaría a la casa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yamamoto este se bajo del auto del italiano, este le dijo que si pasaba algo o necesitaba algo lo que fuera no dudara en llamarle.

Gokudera se retiro a su casa, al llegar se quito su traje, quedando sólo en bóxers y en una camisa algo grande, que de hecho el la había comprado así, porque era lo que usaba para dormir. Se quedo hasta noche revisando unos papeles y pelando con las ganas de llamarle a Yamamoto. Cuando por fin se iba a dormir alguien toco su puerta, este tomo su arma y se acerco a esta para preguntar quién era.

Se sorprendió al ver a Yamamoto esperando en la puerta.

Yamamoto entro al departamento de Gokudera, aún no se había quitado su traje sucio y se miraba demasiado triste. Gokudera le preparo un café y le sentó, fue tanta la sorpresa de que Gokudera olvido las ropas que este portaba. Sin embargo esto no había pasado desapercibido por el beisbolista.

Desde el día en el que Gokudera le había confesado y besado el había soñado cosas "raras" con el italiano. Cosas que muchas veces no habían sido muy sanas, tantas que había perdido la cuenta, pero eso no estaba bien, sin embargo al ver las largas y pálidas piernas del italiano se pregunto si Gokudera reaccionaria de la misma manera que en sus sueños. Si se sentiría de la misma manera.

Gokudera se acerco a él con una taza de café caliente y unos rollos de canela. Yamamoto término quitándose la camisa por orden de Gokudera, el cual le había dicho que le buscaría una camiseta. Cuando Gokudera se acerco a él con la camiseta, Yamamoto había reaccionado tomando al chico y colocándolo sobre el mueble y luego colocándose él encima.

Fue gracioso, para Yamamoto, como instantáneamente los colores subieron a la cara del italiano y el cómo su rostro mostro una expresión completamente de sorpresa.

¿Y-Yamamoto?-

¿Tu aún me amas verdad?- El rostro de Gokudera se torno aun más rojo de lo que estaba, sin embrago este mostro un rostro lleno de terror.

No… no…yo…- Gokudera parecía estar muy aterrado, y de hecho lo estaba ¿acaso había ofendido a Yamamoto, o se había comportado de alguna manera rara?

Yamamoto acaricio el rostro del chico para luego tratar de quitar los plateados cabellos de su rostro – dijiste que si necesita algo, lo que fuera, no dudara en pesar en ti…-

y-yo no dije eso… -

Pero no te negaras si necesito un poco de confort… o ¿si?- la mano de Yamamoto viajo con rapidez hacia el cuello del italiano, acariciando y gozando al sentir como la piel parecía temblar ante su toque.

N-no… Yamamoto detente…-

Yamamoto le beso, un pequeño rose, en donde sus labios tocaron los temblorosos labios del italiano, el cual pareció perder por un momento la noción de todo a su alrededor. Cuando el japonés se alejo un poco, pudo notar como los ojos del italiano se mostraban muy sorprendidos y a la vez parecía que se empezaban a llenar de agua.

Sabía que sólo lo usaría, sólo sería un desahogo, lo necesitaba, de verdad de que si lo necesitaba… pero el japonés no se espero las siguientes palabras que salió de la boca del italiano.

Te amo… -finalizo levantando su mano derecha y tocando el rostro del japonés a la vez que le sonreía… - hare lo que sea por ti…- dijo esas palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón sin saber que el sólo se estaba condenando.

Yamamoto se congelo unos segundos. Gokudera le estaba regalando una de las sonrisas más sinceras y honestas que alguna vez le hubiera visto, era hermosa. Una de las sonrisas que él creyó que el italiano sólo se la mostraba a Tsuna. Su estomago se oprimió, sintió un tirón… él no le amaba, Yamamoto no amaba a Gokudera sin embargo… -Te necesito…- fue todo lo que Yamamoto dijo para besarle nuevamente.

Gokudera sintió que su corazón pálpito con mayor fuerza y rapidez de la regular, si Yamamoto estaba haciendo esto es porque le correspondía.

¡Yamamoto correspondía sus sentimientos!

Con esa idea en su mente correspondió el beso del chico, después de finalizar el beso se levanto y guio al japonés hasta su cuarto. Yamamoto sintió el olor del chico por toda la habitación, cigarros, dinamita, pólvora… algo así como la picante canela… un nuevo apretón se dio en su pecho cuando noto que en la mesita de noche seguían estando las fotografías que el había visto la primera vez que entro en la habitación del italiano.

Se poso sobre el italiano y los besos cada vez aumentaban. La ropa cada vez era menos. Yamamoto se detuvo unos segundos cuando noto que tanto él como el italiano estaban completamente desnudos, aprecio durante unos segundos el cuerpo de su compañero, de piel completamente pálida, con pequeñas cicatrices por todos los lados. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el color del vello alrededor de la hombría de este, siempre de ese color tan singular.

Se posiciono entre las piernas del bombardero dedico menos de dos minutos para prepárale primero con un dedo, luego con dos, fue tan rápido que lastimo al joven, pero este solo se mordió los labios y no dijo nada. Gokudera cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza al tiempo de que sus manos agarraban con fuerza los cobertores de la cama cuando sintió como Yamamoto introducía su miembro erecto dentro de él. Le dolió, y mucho. Sin embargo Yamamoto le beso, Gokudera pensó que le besaba para tratar de aliviar su dolor.

Después de unos segundos de espera Yamamoto empezó a mover sus caderas.

Los labios de Yamamoto buscaron de manera desesperada los labios de Gokudera, Yamamoto sintió una espina clavada en su pecho en cuando escucho como en repetidas veces durante el acto Gokudera le llamo de manera desesperada al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez que le amaba. Lo que él estaba haciendo no estaba bien

¿desde cuándo se volvió alguien tan descarado?

De seguro tenía que ver con ser ahora un "hitman" se había jurado incontable veces que nunca perdería la moral, siempre pensaría antes de hacer algo sin embargo, al final, las sensaciones y el placer nublo su pensamiento y moral, simplemente se dejo de llevar, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y con más rapidez el cuerpo del albino.

Escucho como a cada tanto los gritos y gemidos de este aumentaron de nivel, logro observar como las mejillas de Gokudera se mantenían teñidas de un suave rosa, sabía que le estaba lastimando, las lagrimas que salían de los hermosos ojos del bombero eran clara prueba de ello, sin embargo cada vez que el chico cruzaba sus jades con las avellanas sonreía y mostraba que aún cuando doliera era feliz pues estaba compartiendo este acto con la persona que amaba.

Yamamoto metió su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del albino, no podía seguir viéndole a los ojos, no cuando sabia que solo le estaba usando. Se dedico a chupar y morder por todo el cuello y hombro, dejando una marcas bastantes visibles tanto de los chupetones como de las mordidas (un poco crueles) que el daba cada vez que una corriente de placer lo recorría desde el punto de unión de ambos cuerpos hasta la punta de sus pies y de sus manos. Gokudera por su parte se dedico a cruzar sus brazos por el torso del chico tratarlo de mantenerlo lo más cerca posible, soltando de vez en cuando un lloriqueo o un gemido dependiendo de la fuerza en la que el chico estaba arremetiendo contra él o cuando Yamamoto le mordía demasiado fuerte el cuello.

Supo que al día siguiente los chupetones y las mordidas tendrían un pésimo aspecto, siempre le ocurría con las heridas ya que por ser su piel tan pálida al día siguiente se miraba peor de lo que en realidad era, mas en este momento eso no le importo en lo más mínimo ya que sentía que Yamamoto estaba haciendo esas marcas para declararle al mundo de que Hayato Gokudera tenía dueño y este dueño se llamaba Takeshi Yamamoto.

Apretó con fuerza los omoplatos del mayor en cuando sintió que su clímax le golpeo con fuerza, una euforia antes desconocida para él (aun con su experiencia temprana en esta área) le recorrió por completo. Por un momento sintió como todo su mundo quedo en blanco, cerró los ojos mientras se apretaba más contra el musculoso cuerpo de su amante por un momento sintió incluso que no llegaba suficiente aire a su pulmones, por lo cual espiro con fuerza, podía sentir como su orgasmo se extendía más tiempo ya que aún Yamamoto seguía arremetiendo contra él con una fuerza descriptiva.

Sintió una última y brutal embestida, seguida de la sensación de un liquido caliente llenado su interior, al tiempo que Yamamoto soltaba un gruñido bestial y sensual contra su oído para luego morderle fuertemente el hombro, una dolorosa comezón recorrió a Gokudera el cual intento zafarse de la mordida de Yamamoto moviendo su hombro sin embargo esto solo causo de que Yamamoto le mordiera aún con más fuerza, supo que los dientes del japonés habían roto su piel cuando sintió un liquido algo caliente deslizándose desde su hombro.

Yamamoto… duele…- movió sus manos hacia el pecho del chico, más este no se movió. Empezó a dar suave golpecitos contra el pecho de este tal vez así le soltaba. Unas gotas saladas salieron una vez más de sus ojos- Yamamoto… por favor… detente, duele…-

Yamamoto sintió como algo golpeaba su pecho y logro escuchar la voz de su compañero, abrió su boca y libero el hombro de Gokudera. Se irguió un poco para poder ver de mejor manera al italiano. Este estaba con los ojos llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, todo su cuello y hombro estaba lleno de chupetones y mordidas, adicional a esto una de las mordidas estaba rojiza y sangraba.

¡Gokudera! ¡Lo siento! Yo…- las palabras murieron cuando los labios del bombero presionaron contra los suyos.

Ya no importa Yamamoto… -otro pequeño beso cubrió los labios del japonés- te amo…-La mirada jade brillaba con emoción. El rostro de Gokudera seguía pintado de rosa y parecía relucir entre toda la habitación amenazando a los demás objetos de opacarse a causa de esta.

Yamamoto no le contesto simplemente se movió un poco para poder salir del interior del italiano, el cual soltó un leve sollozo disfrazado de gemido al sentirle. Se recostó al lado de la cama pego un pequeño alto al sentir como Gokudera se recostaba muy cerca de él y colocaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yamamoto.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de que algún día pudieras corresponder mis sentimientos… sin embargo me alegro de que por fin estos te llegaran… Yamamoto… yo en realidad… te a…- la voz de Yamamoto le detuvo.

Lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros es sólo sexo… no significa nada más para mi…-

¿he?...-Gokudera levanto su rostro para mirar a Yamamoto, el rostro del italiano perdió el color y su mirada mostro miedo- ¿a qué te refieres con que no significo nada?-

No te amo… simplemente necesitaba algo para liberar el estrés… solo fue sexo…-

Ante sus palabras Gokudera simplemente apretó sus manos con fuerza, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y sus ojos inmediatamente se cristalizaron con agua contenida.

Io capire (Comprendo)- bajo la mirada y se recostó dándole la espalda a Yamamoto-¿Te quedaras hasta la mañana?-

No…- Yamamoto se levanto de la cama

No es necesario que te vayas ya, está oscuro… si quieres puedes quedarte y desayunara aquí… o…-

No, no quiero quedarme, prefiero comer en mi casa- un pequeño silencio quedo en el aire- además ya hice lo que tenía que hacer aquí… ya no me queda nada más que hacer a…- Yamamoto se mordió la lengua cuando noto que la espalda del italiano temblaba, había hablado de más otra vez- ¿Gokudera? Yo… -

No…- la voz del italiano se escuchaba quebrada- no digas nada más por favor… vete… tienes razón… después de todo a las putas solo se les utiliza para eso no… solo para liberar estrés… no tengo nada de qué quejarme… vete… por favor…-

Yamamoto sintió como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta al tiempo que una presión se hacía lugar en su pecho. Alzo su mano para tocar el hombro de Gokudera sin embargo prefirió terminar de vestirse y salir de ahí, dándole una última mirada a la espalda del chico la cual seguía temblando aún con más fuerza que al inicio.

Al siguiente día Yamamoto se presento a la base Vongola como que fuera un día normal. Después de todo el haber engañado a uno de tus mejores amigos, que además te ama, para acostarte con él no debe de afectar tu vida laborar. Se metió en su oficina e intento hacer su trabajo ya que aún cuando su apariencia ni su comportamiento no mostraban nada raro, interiormente se estaba debatiendo una y otra vez.

Hasta que ya no soporto más el malestar interior por lo cual decidió visitar la oficina de la tormenta para verificar si el guardián se encontraba en buen estado. Además tenía un par de documentos que por ley tenían que pasar por él primero antes de dárselos a Tsuna. Llego hasta esta y estaba a punto de tocar cuando un grito femenino le detuvo.

¡¿Cómo que no le dijiste nada?!-

Bianchi… cálmate por favor, no alces tanto la voz…-

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! No te en tiendo Hayato, no le reclamaste ni le golpeaste… ¡Yo lo hubiera matado!-

No hay duda de que lo hubieras hecho, pero de verdad, no importa… -

¡Sí importa! Ni siquiera puedes caminar bien… él muy bastardo fue de lo mas animal contigo… y tu solo dices que no importa… que después de todo no es primera vez que alguien se acuesta contigo por PASAR EL RATO…-

Es la verdad ¿no?-

¡NO! Hayato, hermanito, lo que uno hace en el pasado no importa para alguien que de verdad te ama… lo que hiciste para sobrevivir en las calles de Italia no importa…-

Bianchi lo dices solo porque eres mi hermana… si importa… -

¡No importa!- se escucho un golpe seco, como que hubieran golpeado un escritorio o una mesa-Hayato lo que hiciste en el pasado fue por necesidad si no hubieras hecho eso probablemente no estuvieras aquí… -

Como sea. No importa Bianchi… de verdad ya no importa nada… cálmate por favor-

Hayato…-

Espero un par de minutos parado frente a la puerta, ya no tenía deseos de entrar, sin embargo estaban los papeles. Toco la puerta con suavidad deseando no ser escuchado.

¡Pase está abierto!- se escucho la voz de Gokudera

Respiro un par de veces para luego abrir la puerta y entrar. Sintió que el alma le caía a los pies al ver el estado del chico con el cual había dormido la noche anterior. Este tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, tenía una ojeras muy pronunciadas "de seguro no pudo dormir nada" además de que aún cuando su polo estaba muy apretada del cuello, posiblemente intentando ocultar los chupones, estos aun eran visibles y más que como chupones se miraban como pequeños golpes que habían dejado marcas moradas por todo el cuello del chico incluso había una muy cerca de la oreja derecha. Inmediatamente noto como el italiano se tenso y escucho como la otra ocupante del lugar soltaba una palabra en italiano.

Buenos días- soltó fingiendo que nada pasaba, Bianchi soltó una nueva palabra.

Yamamoto…- su nombre fue pronunciado como si la persona se encontrara en un calvario- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

Hahaha… es que tengo estos documentos y necesito que los revises…-

Gokudera extendió la mano para que el japonés le entregara los documentos, sus dedos se rozaron. Sin embargo Gokudera inmediatamente retiro su mano agarrando los documentos.

Cuando haya terminado de revisarlos los enviare a tu oficina…- Gokudera se mordió los labios, como luchando por decir algo- ¿Hay algo más que yo pueda hacer por ti?-

Ante la pregunta sus ojos se cubrieron con un hambre desconocida para el mismo joven, la mirada hizo que Gokudera se sonrojara de gran manera y que inconscientemente sus manos temblaran.

Por el momento eso sería todo Gokudera… -Finalizo con una sonrisa

Yamamoto salió de la oficina. Gokudera se recostó sobre el escritorio- de verdad soy un caso perdido…- dijo en voz baja tratando de que su hermana, la cual estaba mirando la puerta con odio y con deseos de seguir al chico que acababa de salir por ella y tal vez crear alguna nueva receta de "posion cooking" para atacarle.

Continuara.

Solo comento que Bianchi al estar con Goku andaba con unos lentes de diseñador por esa razón Goku lindo no se estaba muriendo del dolor de panza. perdón por los posibles errores de escritura y de ortografía.


	3. decisiones

Siiii…. Se que me tarde una vida, me tarde más de 8 meses en traer la continuación de este fic… y aún no actualizo mi otro fic, pero es que en realidad la querida musa no quiere!

Gracias a las niñas que me dejaron un comentario, o que simplemente agregaron la historia a favoritos o que la pusieron como seguir… gracias….

Les traigo el 3 y último capítulo de esta historia… espero que les guste…

Capítulo 3: decisiones

Yamamoto soltó un gruñido, el placer recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo apretó con fuerza el cuerpo que estaba abajo de el, escucho como la persona respiraba con dificultad.

Yamamo-oto-o - le escucho decir, dirigió su mirada buscando los ojos verdes el chico que se mordia los labios con fuerza y tenia los ojos cerrados, las blancas mejillas estaban coloreadas de un encendido color rosa- rojizo, los labios de este estaban rojos e hinchados por las mordidas que el solo se daba para evitar soltar gemidos muy altos; por besos no eran, tenia ya meses de no besarle durante el acto. Noto como las manos del italiano aun apretaban la sabana de su cama, luego dirigió la mirada hacia el pecho en donde habían por lo menos 10 chupetes, que por raro que suene, se sentía orgulloso de ser él quien los había dejado ahí. Se levanto y salio del interior del chico el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dejo salir un suspiro.

Gokudera le miro con intensidad, su verde mirada pareció arder unos instantes, mas luego como si hubiere recordado algo el fuego desapareció dejando en su lugar la mirada triste y sin mucha emoción que llevaba viendo desde ya hacia meses.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?-

Si estoy bien...- fue toda la respuesta del mas bajo para luego Preguntar, al ver que el japonés se había levantado de la cama y empezaba a vestirse- ¿Se va ya? Sabes que no es nada malo si te quedas a dormir...-

¿Ah? ¡Noooo! No, no hay problema, además no le encuentro sentido al quedarme- sin querer se percato en como Gokudera apretó con fuerza la sabana.

Che, te veo mañana en el trabajo- dijo antes de girarse en la cama y darle la espalda al japones.

Luego de terminar de cambiarse se levanto de la cama y camino hasta hincarse frente al italiano, el cual ya estaba profundamente dormido, había aprendido en estos meses que Gokudera se dormía a los minutos de tener sexo, el pensaba a que se debía a que el rol del mas bajo era un poco mas demandante. Es decir si era Yamamoto quien hacia la mayoría de los movimientos pero era el cuerpo del italiano el que recibía cada una de sus embestidas, era el cuerpo de Gokudera el que recibía las mordidas y golpes durante el acto, por que hasta ahora Gokudera en ningún momento había chupado o mordido alguna parte del cuerpo de Yamamoto.

Desde el inicio de su extraña relación de "compañeros sexuales" relación que había comenzado por culpa de Yamamoto, Gokudera había sido de lo mas serio, como si de un contrato se tratase, hasta había puesto las actuales reglas que dirigían su relación.

El recordaba como 1 mes luego del "incidente" con Gokudera, había acabado frente al departamento de este, y es que desde que había ocurrido el acto tal parecía que su cuerpo ansiaba con demasía el cuerpo del italiano. Se había acostado con un par de personas pero ninguna le había hecho alcanzar el cielo de la manera que el cuerpo de Gokudera le había hecho experimentar. Toco la puerta con un poco de duda, a los segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando a Gokudera, el cual tenia una mirada de desconfianza.

¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?- eso le molestaba, desde dos días después del incidente Gokudera había empezado a tratarle de usted, lo cual no le gustaba.

¡Buenas noches 'Dera!- se puso la mano en la la nuca mientras se rascaba- ¿puedo pasar? - el italiano inmediatamente mostro un rostro que claramente decía que no- ¡no pienses mal! Debo hablar contigo de algo urgente.-

¿No puede esperar hasta mañana en la oficina?-

¡No! Es importante...- el cerebro de Yamamoto nunca antes se había esforzado tanto en crear una mentira- tiene que ver con el jefe- dijo en voz muy baja

Sobre el Jundaime...- Gokudera miro para un lado y otro con preocupación- pasa- dijo al final haciéndose a un lado

Al momento que Yamamoto escucho como Gokudera había cerrado la puerta y le había asegurado, le aprisiono contra la misma puerta. Gokudera le miro con sorpresa y temor mezclados.

Yama...- los labios del mas alto se adueñaron de los del menor. Inmediatamente las manos de Gokudera intentaron alejar el cuerpo del alto. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado rompiendo así el contacto que unían a sus labios- ¡!Yamamoto, Detente!- un nuevo golpe un poco más fuerte que el anterior llego hasta el pecho del moreno. El cual se limito a levantar el esbelto cuerpo y colocarlo sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas.

Gokudera forcejeo, pateo y reclamo durante todo el camino que llevaba al cuarto dormitorio. Al llegar Yamamoto lanzo su carga sobre la cama. Gokudera soltó un grito de sorpresa y de un poco de dolor, le había lanzado con demasiada fuerza. Sintió como su camiseta de dormir era literalmente arrancada de su pecho.

¡Yamamoto, Detente de una puta vez!- esta vez no fue un beso lo que lo petrifico, si no un fuerte golpe contra el respaldo de su cama. Miro los ojos de asesino con los cuales Yamamoto le estaba viendo en ese momento. Sintió una fría y dolorosa sensación en su pecho.

Te deseo, no puedo seguir así, me estoy volviendo loco, ya no lo soporto, ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en mis misiones ¿Qué rayos me has hecho?-

¿Sólo quiere sexo? ¿Por qué no se busca a otra persona?-

¡Ya lo hice!- extrañamente sintió como las manos de Gokudera apretaron su camisa- pero simplemente no puedo quitar de mi cuerpo la sensación y el deseo por tenerte otra vez-

Usted sabe lo que siento por usted, y aun así... Usted... Solo quiere... -

Por favor, Gokudera- dejo que su cabeza se metiera entre el espacio de su hombro- por favor Gokudera, permiteme acostarme contigo, no solo una vez más, muchas, muchas veces mas... -

Al final de la noche Gokudera había accedido a acostarse con el las veces necesarias hasta que ya no le fuera "necesario" para curar su calentura pero con ciertas condiciones:

1. Antes de presentarse a su departamento debía llamar o enviar un mensaje al celular de la tormenta.

2. Durante el acto evitarían lo mas posible las palabras.

3. Se tenia un máximo de 2 veces por semana (y hasta ahora solo los días en los que andaba de misión había faltado a las dos veces por semana)

4. Eso no debía afectar lo laboral.

5. Nada de besos.

Ante la ultima regla Yamamoto había protestado, ya que a decir verdad a el le encantaban los labios del italiano, eran tan llenos, Suaves y se tornaban de un suave rojo al haberlos besado con deseo. Sin embargo el no había podido debatir la razón de la regla:

"No quiero que alguien que no me ame me bese, quiero guardar, por lo menos eso, para la persona que me ame, y no me importa si no te parece, si no te gusta, pues simplemente buscate otra puta"

Al principio Yamamoto se había reído al haber escuchado la manera en la que Gokudera se había llamado a sí mismo, más luego cuando noto como el italiano mostraba una cara muy seria, termino aceptando todos los términos de la "relación" pero kami sabia que difícil se le estaba haciendo la regla de no besos, los labios de Gokudera eran muy llenos y suaves, además de tornarse de un color rosa fuerte cuando el italiano los mordía demasiado, o lo brillosos que se tornaban luego que Gokudera había pasado su lengua sobre ellos.

Cuantas veces se había descubierto a si mismo clavando en los labios del alvino. Ya había perdido la cuenta, durante el sexo o durante el día a día en el trabajo. Había descubierto que Gokudera tenía como tic nervioso el morderse los labios, siempre que estaba bajo presión, cuando tenía que pensar en algún plan, cuando no sabía cómo decirle algo a Tsuna. Siempre la primera reacción de Gokudera era el morderse los labios.

Yamamoto tenía muy claro que un día de estos terminaría dándole un beso como es debido, las ganas ya le mataba.

Llego hasta su casa y se quito la camisa y le tiro hacia un lado, luego simplemente se lanzo contra su cama, la cual extrañamente se sentía muy helada en comparación de la cama de Gokudera, él estaba consciente que Gokudera le había hecho algo, últimamente pensaba mucho en el más bajo, sus ojos habían aprendido a pegársele desde el momento que lo miraba entrar en la oficina o cuando escuchaba su voz, por lejos que este estuviera, su mirada lo buscaba. Su voz se abría paso entre las otras voces.

Se había sorprendido muchas veces deseando, luego del sexo pasional que compartían, simplemente abrazarle y aspirar con fuerza la esencia de canela picante que caracterizaba a Gokudera; deseando simplemente abrazarle y dormir abrazado aferrándose a esa cintura en la cual siempre quedaban marcas de cómo sus manos las habían apretado. Pero algo le decía que el hecho de quedarse la noche con Gokudera no era buena idea, por lo cual antes de que los deseos le ganaran se levantaba de la cama, alejándose de la calidez de Gokudera y de la suavidad de la cama.

Se giro hacia un lado de la cama… debía dormir… hoy Gokudera se había resistido un poco a todo, se suponía que mañana ambos saldrían a una misión y Gokudera le había dicho que no era buena idea el sobre esforzarse, que lo mejor era que lo dejaran para el regreso, la misión era importante, pero él claro no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad de tomar el cuerpo de Gokudera.

Sentía que había sido un poco tosco al inicio, ya que bueno, Gokudera se estaba resistiendo. Pero luego cuando Gokudera comprendió que lo mejor era cooperar le había dado gusto. Un fuerte y sonoro suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Gokudera a cada día que pasaba se estaba mostrando, más y más decaído…

Tal vez… quizás… él podía hacer algo para alegrar a Gokudera… se esforzaría mañana luego de la misión… haría algo para alegrar a Gokudera.

o-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-o

Escucho una fuerte explosión a su espalda, se apoyo contra la pared, en donde Gokudera ya estaba apoyado, Gokudera estaba cargando nuevamente su arma, mientras respiraba con dificulta; Tsuna les había dicho que está iba a ser una misión sencilla solo debían infiltrarse y tomar información de una de las familias enemigas, no era nada difícil además se suponía que era una familia pequeña a la que atacarían y lo más importante se suponía que esta familia no estaba enterada de ellos y de lo que iban a hacer.

Sin embargo sólo el inicio de la misión había salido según lo planeado, habían ingresado sin mayor problema a la casa de la familia enemiga, Gokudera había ingresado en el sistema principal de la familia para adquirir la información que les había solicitada. Realizo una copia completa en su portátil. Gokudera guardo la portátil en un pequeño maletín el cual cargaba Yamamoto.

Yamamoto tomo la mano de Gokudera entre la suya y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos, al tiempo que le regalo una coqueta mirada. La satisfacción de Yamamoto fue grande al notar como Gokudera se tonaba completamente rojo de sus mejillas. Yamamoto apreso, contra la voluntad de Gokudera, a este contra la pared, el pálido rostro del italiano no cambiaba de color, de hecho con cada paso que daba Yamamoto para apresarle se tornaba un poco más rojo que lo anterior.

Yankyuu Baka… detente… no es momento de joder… -

mmm… pero yo no estoy haciendo nada malo-Yamamoto tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Gokudera- sólo estoy inspeccionando que todo esté bien…- sintió como las manos de Gokudera acariciaron sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y como su rostro parecía acomodarse entre sus manos, los ojos de Gokudera se cerraron.

Yamamoto tenemos que retirarnos… - dijo en un jadeo – hay que terminar la misión- lo sintió temblar en el momento que soltó un pequeño soplo sobre los rosados labios, luego le vio abrir los ojos los cuales se miraban deseosos por el beso que Yamamoto prometía más no completaba.

Se escucho un extraño ruido que hizo que ambos se movieran hacia un lado, Yamamoto hacia la izquierda y Gokudera a su derecha, un disparo quedo clavado en la parte de la pared en la que habían estado apoyados. A una gran velocidad Gokudera activo su sistema C.A.I y protegió de las siguientes balas a ambos.

Yamamoto desenvaino a su shigure kintoki, sin embargo antes de hacer un movimiento con ella sintió como Gokudera le tomo la mano y empezó a correr por el mismo lugar por el que habían entrado, al llegar cerca Gokudera noto que estaba cerrado el camino, por lo cual utilizo uno de sus ataques para romper el obstáculo del camino.

Estamos en su terreno, tenemos desventaja- dijo en un pequeño susurro Gokudera sin embargo Yamamoto lo escucho claramente, a los segundos de la explosión ambos escucharon como la alerta de "intruso" empezaba a sonar con gran fuerza. Y los sonidos de pasos siguiéndoles se hacía cada vez mayor eco. Sin embargo el golpe de Gokudera no destruyo la puerta de metal que estaba por donde anteriormente habían entrado. Gokudera soltó una maldición al aire, y como pudo se apoyo contra una pared, sus caderas le dolían mucho, aún resentían el exceso del día de ayer con Yamamoto. Yamamoto noto como una expresión de dolor había cruzado la faz de Gokudera.

¿Estás bien?-

Tenemos que subir…- dijo Gokudera ignorando la pregunta de Yamamoto- si llegamos al primer piso podremos salir con más facilidad por el lobby de la mansión…-

Pero el lobby de la mansión estará atestado de personas… ¿estás seguro que es lo mejor?-

Es la opción más sencilla, eso o esperar que nos atrapen en este sub piso, la única salida está cerrada – Gokudera empezó a morderse los labios por inercia- ¿o? ¿Tiene un mejor plan?

Yamamoto solo saco su caja de armas y ambos empezaron a correr en busca de las escaleras que les llevaran al primer piso de la mansión. A lo lejos ambos vieron como varios hombres corrían a ellos, Gokudera lanzo un par de sus temibles bombas y luego se apoyo contra una pared, Yamamoto apoyo contra la pared, en donde Gokudera ya estaba apoyado, escuchando a su espalda una gran explosión. Miro con sorpresa a Gokudera el cual luego de la explosión continúo corriendo en busca de las escaleras que les llevarían al primer piso.

Yamamoto le seguía de cerca. Sabía que Gokudera estaba molesto, ya que según el plan que el había diseñado no tendrían que haberlos descubierto, entrarían y saldrían del sótano de la casa de la familia enemiga sin nunca haber sido detectados. Pero bueno por esos son sólo panes, no quiere decir que todo saldrá según esto. Chocaron con una par de hombres enemigos Gokudera saco su pistola y mato a unos mientras que Yamamoto acababa con los otros, la sangre de las cortaduras de la espada salpico un poco y en un movimiento de la espada de Yamamoto la mejilla de Gokudera y parte de su saco quedo cubierto con la calidad sangre recién derramada. Justo detrás de los hombres estaban las escaleras que llevaban hasta el siguiente piso.

Yamamoto giro su mirada y vio como Gokudera intentaba limpiar la mancha de sangre sin lograrlo. Ambos siguieron el camino hasta el primer piso de la mansión en el camino a la sala principal tuvieron que acabar con cada uno de los hombres que salieron a su encuentro, uno a uno el pasillo por el que corrían se fue llenando de se fue llenado de sangre al igual que el filo de sigure kintoki.

Gokudera apoyo una de sus manos en la pared, para tomar aliento, la maldita mansión parecía un laberinto. No importaba hacia donde corrieran nunca llegaban a la sala principal. Yamamoto noto con preocupación cómo Gokudera se tocaba la cadera y se estiraba hacia arriba haciendo un puchero de dolor.

Sigamos… - dijo luego de un rato.

Ambos continuaron su recorrido, hasta que llegaron a un gran salón en donde había grandes ventanales mostrando el exterior. Al mismo tiempo que era más claro el ver una gran cantidad de enemigos los cuales estaban armados. Ambos se apoyaron contra una pared que evitaban que sus enemigos le vieran.

Yamamoto noto nuevamente como Gokudera se mordía los labios con fuerza, hasta tornarlos de un suave color rojo. Él sabía muy bien lo que pensaba la tormenta. No había posibilidades que ambos acabaran con la cantidad de hombres que los tenían rodeados.

Escúcheme bien…- Gokudera bajo la mirada- esa es la única salida al momento de salir debe correr hacia adelante sin ver atrás, ya que todos tiene armas de largo alcance, por lo cual usted está en desventaja, yo utilizare el sistema C.A.I para cubrirnos y utilizare una de mis técnicas para eliminar a varios de los enemigos…-

¿Qué vas a hacer?-

No importa… sólo apéguese al plan… -

¿Pero…-

Gokudera no le dejo hablar inmediatamente le tomo de la mano y le llevo corriendo hasta el lobby de la mansión, soltó la mano de Yamamoto mientras empezaba a sacar los escudos de su sistema C.A.I.

¡Corra!- Yamamoto corrió, sobrepasando en unos minutos a Gokudera, corrió hasta que llego a la puerta principal; corrió hasta que escucho una serie de explosiones a su espalda y se giro sólo para ver como todos los escudos del sistema C.A.I. le estaban protegiendo a él, vio como Gokudera corría de un lado al otro lanzando dinamita al tiempo que con su arma lanzaba sus técnicas a diestra y siniestra.

Gokudera se giro hacia él una vez más. –¡Corra, salga de aquí! ¡Usted posee la información, yo lo alcanzare luego!-

Gokudera se giro nuevamente a los atacantes y siguió con la lucha, Yamamoto salió de la mansión (Al salir él los escudos se dispersaron a cubrir a Gokudera) afuera de la mansión no había nadie, lo más seguro es que todos los agentes de la familia estuvieran en esa sala. Todos esos hombres luchando contra Gokudera, no podía dejar a Gokudera ahí. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, bajo el maletín en donde estaba la portátil con la información y la escondió en un lugar apartado, y regreso a ayudar a Gokudera.

Al entrar a la mansión lo vio en el mismo estado esquivando disparos y disparando a los enemigos. Corrió hacia alguno de los enemigos y blandió su espada, matando a uno y a otro.

¡Largo!- escucho a Gokudera gritarle, pero él no le abandonaría.- ¡Yo puedo con ellos!- un nuevo grito. Se giro con la espada y en ese momento fue que vio como uno de los hombres lo tenía en la mira. Sintió que el tiempo se hizo más lento al ver que el disparo había sido efectuado. Pero extrañamente por más lento que se movió el tiempo el no pudo cerrar los ojos, por lo cual pudo apreciar como varios de los escudos se posaban sobre el cubriéndole por completo y evitando de esta manera que la bala le tocara. Pero lo que lo dejo quieto no fue eso, si no que fue el hecho que vio como una a una bombas alrededor de la sala explotaban haciendo que todo lo que quedara a su alrededor fuera escombros.

Vio como uno a uno los enemigos caían lastimados, quemados o heridos al piso. Fue cuando se percato de lo que Gokudera había estado tratando de hacer, se giro para buscarle pero fue en ese momento que noto algo esencial. La mayoría de los escudos del sistema C.A.I. lo estaban protegiendo a él lo cual dejaba a Gokudera indefenso. El polvo de las explosiones no le dejaban ver nada empezó a correr a ciegas buscando a Gokudera. Una última explosión, muy cerca de él, hizo que Yamamoto fuera lanzado contra una de las paredes del salón.

Sintió como por unos segundos dejo de sentir, y su mente se quedo en blanco. Hasta que noto como luego de la última explosión el polvo empezaba a disminuir, y se empezaba a apreciar las ruinas de lo que fuera antes el salón principal de la mansión. El pecho de Yamamoto sufrió un apretón terrible cuando noto que los escudos ahora ya habían desaparecido por completo, es decir que la fuente de energía que los movía había acabado. Se levanto y empezó a buscar a Gokudera, lo encontró bajo uno de los ventanales, los cuales por las múltiples explosiones había sido destrozados por completo, Gokudera tenía un hilillo se sangre el cual salía de la comisura de sus labios. Tenia múltiples raspones en el rostro y en mas de algunas partes de su traje habían rasgaduras las cuales sangraban.

Cogió a Gokudera en sus brazos y salió corriendo, recogió la portátil. Y llego hasta su carro, cuando coloco a Gokudera en el asiento de atrás noto que su camisa celeste se había tornado completamente morada por la cantidad de sangre que Gokudera había perdido, la camisa de Gokudera se le había pegado horriblemente en todo su pecho demostrando de esta manera que estaba completamente empapada en sangre. La piel se notaba cada vez más pálida. Como pudo aseguro a Gokudera y empezó a conducir como loco con su destino la mansión Vongola.

o-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-o

Yamamoto sintió como casi se caía de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Abrió los ojos y se apoyo en la cama que estaba frente a él. Miro fijamente el cuerpo que estaba tendido. Soltó un largo suspiro.

Apretó con fuerza la mano del italiano al sólo llegar a la mansión había cargado a Gokudera y el maletín con la portátil, le entrego la portátil a uno de los agentes de la tormenta que le estaba esperando en el lobby, con Gokudera en brazos corrió hasta la enfermería, al verle entrar Shamal no hizo ningún comentario, era claro el mal estado en el que se encontraba el italiano, sólo ordeno que se le colocara en la camilla. Luego le ordeno salir de la habitación Yamamoto se negó al inicio hasta que llego Tsunayoshi y le ordeno que atendiera sus heridas, se bañara, y luego regresara, de lo contrario no dejaría que el viera a Gokudera.

Con mucha molestia obedeció la orden del capo, se baño y luego los asistentes de Shamal atendieron sus heridas. Al solo sor atendido corrió de regreso al lugar en donde una de las enfermeras le dijo que estarían atendiendo a Gokudera. Llego al lugar y vio como Tsunayoshi se mantenía en pie mirando hacia una habitación.

"Shamal aún no ha salido"- fue todo lo que le dijo sin girarse para verlo.

Yamamoto sintió que una eternidad de tiempo estaba pasando, porque rayos Shamal no salía ¿acaso Gokudera estaba tan mal? Lo que si era cierto es que todo era su culpa, si le hubiera obedecido, esto no hubiera pasado, Gokudera se hubiera defendido sólo. Puso sus manos sobre y cabeza deseando que la tierra lo tragase. Cuando Shamal salió el se levanto de inmediato, sólo para recibir un golpe en la cara, que al no estar preparado, lo mando directo al piso.

¡¿Tú te estás acostando con Hayato?! – Yamamoto le vio con sorpresa- ¡No lo niegues que Bianchi-chan me lo dijo un día de estos!-

¿Gokudera, él está bien?- dijo sin preocuparle nada más, se acerco a Shamal y le tomo de la bata- ¿Él está bien, verdad?-

Si, ya está bien… - se soltó del agarre con el cual Yamamoto lo tenía y bajo la mirada- ¿Qué ganas dejándolo tan marcado? Tiene marcas de tus manos y de tus mordidas por todo el cuerpo… -

Cuando Shamal levanto la mirada noto que sólo Tsunayoshi estaba en la habitación- ¿y el idiota?-

Está en la habitación con Gokudera- dijo aún un poco sorprendido por el descubrimiento que había realizado Shamal.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación encontrándose con una imagen que no habían esperado ver, Yamamoto tenía fuertemente agarrada una de las manos de Gokudera al tiempo que acariciaba con su mejilla dicha mano. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor era dejar que Yamamoto cuidara de Gokudera hasta que despertara.

Yamamoto tomo entre sus manos nuevamente la mano de Gokudera y como pudo se apoyo en la cama del italiano, logrando dormir un poco, sin soltar la mano de la persona que había hecho que descubriera un sentimiento agobiante.

Despertó al sentir una suave caricia en su cabello levanto la mirada y vio como los ojos esmeraldas le miraban con ternura.

¿Qué hace aquí, idiota?-

G-Gokudera…-

Gokudera sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban con mucha fuerza para su gusta, lo cual hizo que soltara un quejido de dolor, sin embargo eso no pareció llegar a los oídos del japonés el cual sollozaba en el cuello del italiano. Le dejo calmarse un poco antes de volver a hablar.

Me está lastimando…-

Yamamoto se alejo de Gokudera sólo para tomar entre sus manos el pálido rostro del italiano, cuando Gokudera entendió lo que Yamamoto pretendía hacer, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sin embargo en el momento que sus labios se juntaron no pudo seguir resistiéndose, cedió ante el deseo que ya desde días le estaba matando. Dejo que Yamamoto le besara con intensidad, dejo que Yamamoto le probara completamente…

Dejo que Yamamoto le robara el aliento una vez más…

Cuando Yamamoto se separo le vio a los ojos, Gokudera tembló ante la intensidad de la mirada, una mirada que hasta ahora no había visto por parte del japonés.

No intentes dejarme nunca más… no se qué haría si te vas de mi lado… yo… yo… yo… no podría vivir si no estas a mi lado… por favor… Gokudera yo…-

Yamamoto… - el aludido mantuvo la mirada en los verdes ojos que de repente se llenaron de lagrimas- …Yo te amo… te amo… yo… -las lagrimas salían aún cuando Gokudera no lo deseaba.

Gokudera… yo…- le dio un casto beso en los labios- te quiero… por favor… no me dejes…. Te amo demasiado… tu eres a quien yo quiero más que nadie en la tierra… -

Las lágrimas de Gokudera salieron aún con más intensidad, mientras alzaba sus manos para abrazar al joven que estaba sobre él. Yamamoto coloco la cabeza entre el espacio del cuello de Gokudera aspirando fuertemente el olor de la persona que ahora sabia, amaba con locura.

Idiota…. Si hubieras obedecido cuando te dije que te largaras no me dolería todo el cuerpo… - soltó un profundo suspiro… - imbécil… nunca haces lo que te digo… -

Jejeje… lo siento Gokudera… prometo obedecer de hoy en delante…-

Mas te vale imbécil… - levanto la cabeza de Yamamoto – ahora obedece y bésame más…- las mejillas de Gokudera se tornaron rosadas.

Te besare hasta que tu sabor quede gravado en mi boca…-

Idiota cursi…- no pudo continuar con su frase ya que los cálidos labios de su novio, amante… de su amor… cubrieron los suyos haciendo que de esta manera olvidara el dolor de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo dejara de pensar

Fin!


End file.
